


a day with a hint of arson

by sansitude



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yes it's overall just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansitude/pseuds/sansitude
Summary: something's burning.





	a day with a hint of arson

**Author's Note:**

> a random fluff piece i wrote in order to de-stress. i only briefly glanced over it and i wrote it quickly, so apologies if it's messy! i'll have some proper pieces in the future.

Seonghwa wakes up to the smell of something burning. 

This, however, doesn’t register at first; he’s too groggy to place it, still blinking away the bleariness and bright rays of the sun seeping through the blinds. He stretches at his leisure, arms extending above his head as he arches his back with hazy enjoyment. Now ready to start the day, he slips out of bed with a bit of reluctance, not wanting to leave his soft sheets or…

He stares at the bed for a moment, now aware of the absence of his partner. He quickly surveys his surroundings, anxiety beginning to build in his chest once he takes note of the empty bedroom. His boyfriend, found normally curled up and fast asleep in the sheets, was nowhere to be seen. 

It is then that the burning smell is finally noticed, and Seonghwa’s eyes widen by a fraction before he darts out of the room, rushing to get to the kitchen. He nearly slides by the kitchen entrance in his hurry, his socks proving to be a challenge on the smooth floors. Nonetheless, he manages to grab the frame and pull himself into the kitchen, lightly panting from the exertion–– in his defense, it was an impromptu exercise. 

Though he still can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed when he takes a seat at the kitchen island, attempting to quietly catch his breath. 

San, occupied with fanning a stack of burnt toast fresh from a smoking toaster, glances over at his lover with a glint of amusement, a grin gracing his countenance at the spontaneous yet hilarious spectacle. He calls to the older man in a croon from where he stands, still trying to get rid of the horrid smell. “You okay, baby?” 

Seonghwa shakes his head, resting his chin upon the palm of his hand as he takes in the sight of his smiling boyfriend, unable to stop from reciprocating the mirthful expression. Oh, how he wanted to kiss those cute dimples. “No, I came here in a panic. I thought you were on the brink of burning down the apartment.” 

San can’t help a loud laugh. It’s pure music to Seonghwa’s ears.   
“Have a little confidence in me, won’t you? I can cook… somewhat. I learned from the best, after all.” San raises his brows playfully, picking up the platter of ruined toast and bringing the undesirable plate over to his boyfriend. He places it on the island before moving to stand behind Seonghwa, automatically draping his arms over the other’s broad shoulders. San affectionately nuzzles his partner’s cheek, his voice a teasing murmur. “Take a bite.” 

Seonghwa grimaces, pushing away the supposed dish. “No.” 

“But babe…” 

“No. I’m convinced you’re trying to poison me.” 

San snorts and begins to pull away, wanting to throw out the useless stack of bread. Seonghwa stops him when he grabs the shorter male’s wrists, forcefully wrapping San’s arms back around him. Seonghwa then turns in his seat, cupping dimpled cheeks before he leans in to kiss San lovingly, whispering against his plush lips. “I love you. And I’m glad you didn’t commit unintentional arson.” 

San lets his eyes flutter close as he kisses back with just as much adoration, his fingers curling into the fabric of Seonghwa’s shirt as he responds in an equal hush. “I love you too. I’d rather be engulfed by you than by measly flames, just to let you know.” 

Seonghwa draws back with a raised brow. “Oh?” 

“Oh.” 

“Consider it done after we eat.” 

“So you want the toast after all?” 

Seonghwa looks at San with feigned annoyance, though his facade breaks when the smiley male pecks the tip of his nose. He gets up from his seat, heading over to his rightful place in front of the stove. “No, throw that abomination out. I’ll cook us a breakfast fit for kings.” 

“Ouch, you called my creation an abomination... “ San juts out his bottom lip in a pout, moving to throw out the toast. “You’re right, but STILL. Be nice, I’m learning.” 

“I’ll consider it if you come here and give me another kiss.” 

San pretends to consider this, tapping his chin thoughtfully. He then pads over to Seonghwa, beaming up at him before leaning up to kiss him. “Make us a breakfast fit for the gods.” 

“That’ll cost you another kiss.” 

“Well, I’ve got an infinite supply of those.” 

“Then keep them coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed it, know that i have a few (properly) planned fics for the future! but when i have more time, of course. thank you for reading!


End file.
